Since the 16th century, violin making has undergone great development in Italy. However there has not been any major changes in the structure of violin. A traditional violin includes the scroll, scroll edge, pegbox, peg, fingerboard, neck, endpin, sound post, bass bar, front, back, purfling, upper rib, corner block 4, middle rib, lower rib, f hole, bridge, tailpiece, end-button, chin rest and neck pin. A detailed description of the structure and components of a violin is given in, for example, “Violin and violinist” (Second version, 1969, Basrrie & Rockliff, Cresset Press).
In a Chinese patent titled “Improvement on violin” (ZL88101240), a kind of improved violin is disclosed, with the materials for making a violin being specified.
In a Chinese patent titled “Noiseless violin with high pure tone” (ZL00118579.9), a kind of improved violin is described, with the location of the sound post being specified.
Both of the above two patents are directed to providing a violin with better tone. However, they have a common defect, that is, a complete harmonious overtone (i.e. partial tone) can't be produced. So they are not integrate structurally.
The vibration of a sound wave brings about with it an overtone which vibrates slightly. Not all the overtones are harmonious. Only a vibration system with harmonious overtones (i.e. partial tone) can produce a smooth and pleasant tone. This is almost the same for all musical instruments (see “Vibration and sound”, Page 84, by P. M., Mores (U.S.A), Science & Technology Publishing House, 1974). In “Vibration and sound”, the principle and mechanism for producing of overtone is also described.
The first type of violin made about 500 years ago has an internal structure of lattices. The simple structure of such a lattice can only produce 3 to 4 overtones in an octave. Therefore the sound it produces isn't smooth, pleasant or rich enough. A talented violinist in 16th century made a renovation in the violin structure. The lattices were replaced by the present bass bar, which divides the upper arch and lower arch of the sound box into four zones of different areas. According to the explanation on the mechanism of producing overtone in “Vibration and sound”, these zones are made so that each of them can produce an overtone by vibration. The top arch and lower arch of the back are made to produce two overtones caused by slight vibration. As a result, some good violins can have as much as 6 overtones and, for certain violins made by Italian masters, 7 overtones.
As we know, music exists in 12 equal laws. The 6 or 7 overtones produced by slight vibration in an octave are incomplete. A real completeness can only be achieved only with a violin on which slight vibration can produce 12 overtones in an octave. The sound produced by such a violin would be the richest, most balanced, most pleasant and have the most harmonious chord.